


I Know it's Today

by jellybop



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Based on I know Its today from Shrek the Musical, But its because its an au, Honestly this is just???, Jeremy really likes fairy tales, Kinda, Lmao hope i did ok, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, a mess, boyf riends — Freeform, slightly OOC, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: The thing that you need to know about Jeremy is that headoresfairy tales. They’re his favorite.





	I Know it's Today

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone
> 
> Editing is hell
> 
> BUT SOME NOTES: 
> 
> *I changed the ending a bit?? I didnt use the song for the ending bc I didnt know how to write that and i am a strict defender of Not Destroying Books, so yeah
> 
> *Also, first work for Be More Chill !!! Yay!! Probably just a little ooc but I tried. Constructive criticism is appreciated pls help me improve 
> 
> But thats pretty much it so, i hope you enjoy !

The thing that you need to know about Jeremy is that he _adores_ fairy tales. They’re his favorite.

He doesn't really know _why_ he likes them so much, can't exactly pin down one specific thing about them that attracts him. There’s always a sense of wonder in the tales he reads, the touch of magic that he thinks he can almost touch if he reads just _one_ more page, one more chapter, one more story. Especially the stories about knights bravely rescuing princesses from peril, because of the adventures the brave knight goes through. He wants to be a big and strong knight when he grows up.

He had read all of his story books by the time he was in first grade, extremely proud that he was able to. But the fact that he had read them already didn't deter him. In fact, he had even more reason to read them, to experience the wonder and excitement over and over again.

One day, he remembers specifically, Jeremy brings the book to school to show his teacher, but some of the other kids in his class see it before he has the chance to bring it up to her desk. James, one of the bigger first graders, grabs at it, flips a page, laughing at the picture of the pretty princess that adorns the page. He laughs, moves the book away from Jeremy when he tries to make a grab to get it back, chanting some stupid little kid mantra about Jeremy being a sissy.

He’s crying the whole time, but then someone shouts something and Jeremy’s book is tossed on the ground in front of him and James flees with his little group of kids.

Someone else comes into view and stoops down to pick up the book and brush it off and Jeremy whimpers, rubs at his wet eyes with the backs of his hands and asks quietly for it back, not willing to looking at whoever picked up his book.

It’s quickly thrust out to him and Jeremy takes it with a sniffle and finally looks up to see a boy wearing glasses smiling at him. Jeremy scrunches up his eyebrows, confused, takes a step back. He hugs his book of fairy tales to his chest tightly, ready to run if need be.

The other boy tilts his head, holds out a hand, smiles even wider than before, “I’m Michael! I just moved here, what’s your name?”

“Oh, uh, it’s, um,” Jeremy takes a tiny breath in an attempt to settle his nerves, to no avail, “My name is, it’s, ah, Jeremy.”

Michael laughs a bit, not unkindly, “It’s nice to meet ya, Jeremy!”

“Oh, yeah,” Jeremy says quietly, still confused, “You too.”

The other boy looks at Jeremy for another second, blinking, and Jeremy thinks he looks kind of like an owl with how wide his eyes are, but he’s pulled from his thoughts, literally, when Michael grabs his arm and tugs him over to a quiet area of the classroom and sits down, motioning for Jeremy to do the same.

“What’s your book about?”

Jeremy freezes for a moment, tempted to lie and say something like ‘cars’ or ‘scary stories’, something that would make him seem cooler, not wanting Michael to make fun of him, but he relaxes, “ It’s- it’s a book of fairytales, and like, knights and princesses and stuff.”

Michael looks at Jeremy, stars in his eyes, “Would you read me one?”

“Uh, are you sure?” Jeremy says, shrinking slightly.

“Well, _yeah!_ ” Michael says, practically vibrating with excitement, “Please?”

“Ok!” Jeremy exclaims, hums happily as he thumbs through his book, “Oh, here’s a good one! Have you ever heard of Rapunzel?”

“Nope!”

Jeremy feels confident when he reads, adding voices and everything, but he keeps a close eye on Michael’s face, watching for anything that could be considered bad.

Fortunately, the other boy is completely in awe, listening closely, hanging on Jeremy’s every word.

It’s nice.

* * *

Jeremy and Michael become best friends at that point, it’s great and Jeremy couldn’t be happier.

A lingering thought always floats around in the back of his head, though, constantly whispering to him,demanding his attention, _what if he leaves you? You’re not cool, you read fairy tales, for Christ’s sake!_

__

It’s not too hard pushing the thoughts back, especially with Michael pressed up against him while Jeremy reads another fairy tale, Snow White, this time.

Jeremy is a bit more nervous about his fairy tales now, has been ever since they started middle school, but he’s comforted by Michael’s warmth, his small nudges to keep reading.

He looks over at Michael while he reads, he doesn’t need the words, he’s had them long since memorized, but stops and tilts his head at Michael’s scrunched up face, “What, uh, what’s wrong?"

"Dude, I just realized. Snow White’s in that glass box for a while, right? Like, more than a few weeks?”

“Yeah?” Jeremy asks slowly, still confused.

“So, like, how does she pee?” Michael frowns at Jeremy’s laughter, “What! It’s a legit question, Jere!”

“I just-” Jeremy giggles a little, still coming down, “That’s an interesting question, man. Never even thought of it.”

Michael hums, presses back up against Jeremy’s left arm, “Keep reading?” He asks, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

"You got it, Michael."

* * *

Jeremy flips a new fairy tale book, one he had recently gotten from Michael, which is filled with all of his favorites as well as newer ones that he’s constantly reading over and over. He hums happily, grabs his phone when he hears it buzz.

 **Player One <3:** hey im here

 **Player Two:** Actually…

 **Player One <3:** dont even jerebear

 **Player One <3:** i will break up w u

 **Player One <3:** i wont hesitate bitch

 **Player Two:** Ok, ok, Im coming down now.

He practically races down the stairs and out the door, grins widely at Michael as he moves around to the passenger seat and slides in, “So, where are we going?”

Michael raises an eyebrow, chuckles a bit before reversing out of Jeremy’s driveway, “No way, babe, this is special. No way in hell am I ruining the surprise!”

Jeremy grumbles a bit under his breath, not really meaning it, and he gladly grabs onto the hand that Michael lays down on the armrest, sliding his fingers in between Michael’s.

It’s nice, really, very nice. He hums quietly, rubs a thumb over the back of Michael’s hand, “Love you.”

“Awww,” Michael cooes, glancing over at Jeremy, “That’s gay."

“Oh my fucking god, Michael.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought? Give me some constructive criticism, maybe? Im in need ;v;


End file.
